a different beginning
by animejanz
Summary: Aya isnt a joyful,childish girl in this story,she works for her brother..well not really,her brother asks her to do some jobs for him and there's always a catch.. her brother wants souichirou to be stronger for him... souichioru will fall for Aya... peace
1. Chapter 1

`Chapter 1- A deal between Aya and Shin

It's a new day. The summer is about to end. Aya was practicing her martial arts in their house grounds when Shin, her brother, went up to her and talked to her.

"Aya" he called her name.

"What is it, brother?" she asked him

"I have something for you…"

"What another job you can't do for yourself?" she teased him

"Aya, fine if you don't want to do it, I guess I'll just return the motorbike that I bought in exchange for what you will do for me."

"Fine, what is it?"

"The school year is nearly here."

"Yeah? So?"

"I heard that there's a new guy in town and enrolled in our school."

"Yeah, keep the information going…"

"Mitsuomi, he want that guy…"

"What do you mean by that?" Aya teased him a little bit

"Aya, he's not a gay!" he shouted at her

"I know, I was just teasing you… I taught you want him too…"

"I do want him too… but not in that way so don't you dare say it!" he said pointing at her

"What do you want him for" she asked

"I think he's the one who possesses the golden dragon that's why Mitsuomi wants him."

"So that's why you want him!"

"Yeah…"

"What do you want me to do?" she asked

"I want you to keep an eye on him. Be friends with him and be kind to him… if you can…" he teased him because he knows that Aya isn't that friendly to anyone

"Brother… And then what?"

"If you can, I'll ask you to hold him in the neck, if you do that, ask him to join the club…"

"Yeah, yeah… fine… I'll do that… now give me that key to the bike…"

"Here…" Shin give her the key and then Aya went to the garage to see the bike and went on a joyride for a while… when she came back…

"Aya…" Shin called her again

"What?"She asked him

"You still don't know who he is… you don't know what he looks like not even his name…"

"Brother, you know that I can just use my dragon eyes to know what he looks like…"

"Yeah… but you also know that you can't possibly see him in just that short. Mitsuomi might be the one who will get him if we don't move fast."

"Fine… what does he looks like, what is his name, his year and his section…"

Shin gave Aya a picture of him. "Aya, the information is at the back. Learn it."

"Yeah… just put it there, I'll just cook dinner for a while and then read it."

Shin put it down in the table and Aya started cooking their dinner.

When they finished eating dinner, Aya took the picture and went upstairs. She went to her room and locked the door. She opened the light, lied down at her bed and looked at the picture. The man in the picture has a yellow hair and she thinks that he uses an antigravity hair gel. His doesn't know how to smile right she taught. He looks grumpy and he's like another delinquent. Aya turned the picture and read the information, it says

_Name and age:Nagi Souichirou, 15_ "Nagi, the same Age as me…"

_Year:1__st__ year student Section B _"Same section as me too"

_Power possessed:Golden Dragon_

_Mother:Makiko Nagi_

_Father:Kengo Nagi _

_Siblings:None_

_Hobby:Street fighting_"A street fighter? What the…"

"_Hmm… brother must be crazy, even if he possesses the golden dragon, he's just a street fighter. What? Does he think that he can control a delinquent like that? Well okay, he can control me, but there's always a catch and he's my brother, but still, I have to obey his orders, besides, how hard would that be? He's just another guy that my brother wants but can't do the job for himself." _Aya taught. _"Maybe brother can also make him obey, maybe make him much stronger than he is now, maybe, just maybe he might able to use his powers properly and not just waste it on street fighting and beating people up and bullying other people who is much weaker than him." _Aya added _"Now, a plan… a good plan. How to hold him in the neck without him noticing anything…" _she said to herself… _"Aha! I have an idea! I'll start tomorrow! But I'll have to find him on the streets… well it's worth the bike… hahahaha…"_


	2. Chapter 2

`Chapter 2 – Knowing who he really is

Aya woke up; she opened her eyes, stretched out her arms and yawned. She sat up and saw the picture which was still near her. She fell asleep last night when she's still thinking about a plan.

"Ahh…" she sighed. "A plan, I've forgot what my plan is…. What is the plan? Oh yeah! I remember! To hold him in the neck… I'll start later! I'll cook breakfast for my siblings first." She told her self.

Shin went up to Aya and talked to her "Aya did you made up a plan already?" Shin asked her.

"Yeah… it's not that hard you know." She replied.

"Fine what is it?"

"Hmm… I need more information about him so first I'll look for him in the streets, you said that he's a street fighter right? I guess I'll know him first and be close to him."

"Yeah right, like you can be good."

"I can! I'll show you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that you're just going to act!"

While they are busy arguing, Maya heard their voices and got curious about what they are talking about. "What are you two arguing about?" She asked them.

"Nothig, Aya just didn't cook the food right." Shin lied to her, she doesn't know anything about it and she doesn't know that Shin always asks Aya a "favor" like this one.

"What? I did cook it right! I never go wrong when it comes to food!" Aya said.

"Yeah, she doesn't really go wrong when it comes to food." Maya laughed at Shin.

When they finnished eating breakfast… "Brother, I'll go now, just clean this up okay?" Aya said.

"Aya, where are you going?" Maya asked her

"Just out and about…" she replied

"Okay…"

She got the keys to her new bike and went to the garage. She started her new bike and rides it. She went around town to look for Souichirou Nagi. That didn't take so long, she saw a blonde guy with a foreigner who was fighting with some thugs. "Hmm… they're winning." She said to herself still riding her bike. She took of her helmet and when the fight ended, she went towards them. Souichirou still feels the adrenalin rush through his body and when he felt someone walking towards them he tried to hit to who ever it is that was coming towards them. He was facing backwards and cannot see who it was. Good thing is that Aya is a trained Martial Artist; she blocked Souichirou's attack, she blocked his punch with her bear hand. Souichirou turned and face towards her when he attacked and when Aya blocked his attack, she lowered his fist and looked at him and he looked back at her and saw her eyes. He was shock that a girl could block his punch. He's not sure of what he'll say, he's speechless of what had happened.

"Who are you?" he asked "Why are you so strong? How did you block my punch?" he added.

"I'm Aya Natsume." She introduced herself to him. "I'm one of the students in Todo academy. I'm a first year student like you." She added

"_She's just a first year student? She's also a girl? Why is she that strong?"_ Souichirou asked himself.

"Why are you fighting with thess thugs? Don't you think that this is just a waste of time?" she asked.

"No. What do you want anyway?" Souichirou replied to her with an angry voice.

"Nothing, I just saw you fighting and I just want to know who you are."

"Hmph! Like you care!" he said _he's such a snob hahaha_

"Hmmrr… fine, I'll just leave you two then." Aya stared at him and she was ready to leave when…

"Wait…" Souichirou stopped her…

"Eh…" Aya looked back at Souichirou

"Uhm… you haven't answered my question yet. Why are you so strong? How did you block my punch?"

"You'll see in time! Nice meeting you…" Aya walked away with a smile. _"How weak… even a 7 years old can block that punch."_ Aya said to herself. Aya put her helmet back on and started her bike once again and was raeady to go home.

When she arrived home, her brother was waiting for her at the garage.

"Aya, how'd it go? Did you see him?" Her brother asked.

"Yeah, he's fighting with some thugs in the streets." She replied as she took her helmet off.

"Yeah? Did you go talk to him? Ask him if he can join us?"

"Brother, do you really want him to join us?"

"Yes, of course! He has the Golden dragon and guess what, he is the heir of the Demon Exorcist family. His family's supernatural power is called the Dragon's Fist, which gives them the ability to take supernatural powers from others and use it as their own."

"Yeah, and so? Like I care about that."

"You should care because I care!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever brother. I'll do want I'll do so just stay out of my play for a while."

"Fine, you do what you have to do. Just promise me you'll have him in your hands."

"Yeah, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

` Chapter 3 – First day of school (Same, same but different!)

The summer ended and today was the first day of school. Aya woke up and cooked their breakfast, the same routine, their daily routine never changed. Aya cooks the food, house chorse and her siblings do the training stuffs. When she finished cooking their breakfast and bento, she went back upstairs and entered her room. She went in her bathroom and undressed herself and opened the shower. She used the shower and it took 10 miutes to finish. She opened her wardrobe and got her uniform. It was a short green skirt a pure white blouse and a blue brazer. She tied a red ribbon on her collar because it is part of their uniform. She was ready to go to scholl and so are her siblings.

"Gosh, that uniform is so fit on you Aya." Maya said to Aya when she saw her.

"Yeah, this ribbon really kills me. It's really tight." She replied

"Hmmmp…" Shin giggled. He found it funny because it was exactly what Maya said when she was still a first year student and it was her first time to wear a ribbon in her collar.

"Hmmrr… brother, what's so funny?" Aya asked.

"Nothing…" Shin replied to her.

"Come on Aya, just wear it today then tomorrow don't wear it. Just like I did, look at me, I'm not wearing that stupid ribbon in my collar." Maya told her sister.

"But it's the SOP, it's the rule." Aya replied.

"Rules shmules." Maya said.

Shin laughed at her again because Maya didn't know that Aya never follow any rule and this is all an act. "Come on you guys, we'll be late for school and Aya you'll be late for the welcoming ceremony."

"Yeah brother, we're coming." Aya and Maya answered him.

When they arrived school, the welcoming ceremony was about to start. They arrived in time so Aya got to go to the ceremony. When the ceremony ended, Aya went to her classroom and meet her clasmates who didn't attend the ceremony. _"Nagi is not yet here."_ She taught. She sat down at an emply chair at the back. One of her classmates talked to her.

"Hey, I'm Mawari Madoka. What's your name?" "

Aya Natsume." She replied.

"Natsume?" One of her classmates asked her.

"Yes, why is there something wrong with my last name?" Aya asked her classmate.

"No, nothing, but I've heard the seniors talking about a Natsume. Shin Natsume, he's the presedent of the Juken Bu Club isn't he?"

"Yes he is."

"Then you must be his little sister?"

"Little? You are you calling little? I prefer younger…"

"Yeah, that's what I meant, younger. You're the youngest aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Then you're one of the new members of the Juken Club."

"Yeah… which reminds me, I should go to the dojo right now. Ja!" She said as she stood up and went out of the room. She went to the dojo and waited there for her siblings. Her siblings' homeroom wasn't finished yet so she piked up one of the swords in the dojo and started her training in her own. Souichirou arrived late so he wasn't able to attend the welcoming assembly.

"Bob, this is the 100th school right?"

"Yes, it's such a nice number."

"Yeah… Hey Bob, remember that girl that blocked my punch?"

"Aya Natsume, right?"

"Yeah, she said that she's a student here at Todo high, right?"

"Yeah, that what I remembered."

"Well, do you think that we'll see her today?"

"Souichirou, don't tell me that you've fallen in love with her…" Bob teased him a bit

"I did not! How about we find out why she's so strong…"

"What do you mean?"

"See who she really is, see if she'll fight for the one that we've beeten up."

"I don't get you."

Shin, Maya, and Masataka was walking near the gate but didn't hear what they said. Shin opened the door and the wind started to blow from the window. Petals form the Blossom tree flew towards Aya. She opened her eyes as she slice the petals in half (The scene where Masataka first saw her in the anime, _told yah, same, same but different. The difference is that Shin is still alive.)_.

"Aya, you're early…" said Shin.

"Brother, you're there…" Aya was startled.

"Mhhh… why are you so early? Did you go to your class?"

"Homeroom? Yeah but the teacher weren't there and my classmates said that he's not coming so I went here instead." She expained to her brother.

"Hmmm… anyway, Aya, I'd like you to meet Masataka Takayanagi." Shin introduced Masataka to her. She knows Masataka but she doesn't know who he really is because Shin doesn't bring any of her apprentices at their house.

"Takayanagi? So he's Mitsuomi's younger brother, right" Aya asked

"You know my brother?" Masataka asked Aya

"Yeah, my brother and sister talks about him once in a while." Aya answered

"I see… Does your brother talks about me too?"

"Not that much…"

"Brother, I'll just take a shower okay?"

"Yeah sure, we'll just wait outside."

(Blah, blah, blah… you know what's happening in the school right? Souichirou and Bob are causing chaos inside. Shin, Maya and Masataka were called by one of the students that Souichirou and Bob had beaten up.)

When they reached upstairs, Souichirou and Bob were still beating up other students, seniors, juniors, sophomores and freshmen.

"Ne Bob, She's not coming is she?"

"Dunno."

"That's always you're answer."

When Shin and the others saw Souichirou and Bob fighting with the other students…

"Hey Maya, would you like to do the honours?"

"My pleasure…" (Now the scene where Maya transformed form chibi form to an adult except Maya wasn't a chibi, she just introduced herself with some threat to Souichirou. Souichirou landed in the bathroom. He landed on top of Aya. In this story Souichirou didn't fell on top of Aya, Aya was standing but she's already finished taking a shower.) Aya went out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her.

"Nagi, what are you doing here?"

Souichirou opened his eyes and saw Aya. "A-A-Aya…"

"What? You've got beaten up?" Aya teased him as she reached out her hands to help Souichirou to get up.

"Yeah, well there's a girl who has a wooden sword. She went up and striked me with it."

"Sister… hahaha!!!"

"Why are you laughing, and who's _sister_?"

"The girl that stiked you with her wooden sword is my older sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't look anything like her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing…"

"Aya are you okay?" Shin was concerned about his sister. (The part where Maya went out of the window to follow Souichirou down the shower room. You know what happened upstairs right?)

"Yeah… I'm okay." Aya said while looking at Shin

"Who's he?" Souichirou asked Aya

"He's my brother."

"Brother?"

"Yeah, you've got a problem with that?" Shin confirmed

"No, no nothing, really."

"Good…" shin said to Souichirou "Aya get dressed!" Shin shouted at Aya

"Hai…" Aya replied to her brother as she walks out of the bathroom and into the changing room to get dressed.

Next time again!!! See yah… it's exam week so….


	4. Chapter 4

`Chapter 4 – untitled haha! Can't think of a title

Aya got dressed; she is now in her school uniform. Aya came out of the dressing room and walked towards Shin.

"Brother, I'll go now okay…"

"Aya…"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing…"

"Brother, you don't have to remind me everytime…"

"I know…"

Aya went outside of the dojo and took a walk to the school's backyard. There, she saw Souichirou sitting under the tree. She went towards him and said:

"You've caused them trouble, huh?"

"Kind of…"

"Why again?"

"None of your buisness." Souichirou replied as Aya sat down beside him. "I see that your sister is strong too."

"Yeah… so?"

"Is he the reason why you're so strong? Did he train you?"

"Halfway…"

"What do you mean?"

"I was trained since I was a little kid, by my father, but then…"

"Then what?"

"He died when I'm still 10 years old, both of my parents. Good thing brother's there to take care of me and sis."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay; you don't have to be sorry about it. Besides, we turned out good."

"Hmmm… at least…."

"At least what?"

'Even if your parents died, you've turned out good."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing… nothing at all…"

"… Ne, Souichirou, you've got something to do later after school?"

"No, why?"

"Wanna come with me?"

"Where?"

"Just, somewhere…"

"Okay, fine…"Souichirou replied as Aya stood up and smiled at him.

School was over. Souichirou waited for Aya at the front of the school.

"Souichirou, you ready?"  
"Yeah… Can you please tell me where are we going…?"

"…" Aya just replied to him with a smile.

As they are walking on the streets, some thugs went up towards them.

"Hey, aren't you beautiful…" one of the thugs said as he looked at Aya from head to toe.

"Shut up… Come on Aya, let's go…" Souichirou was pissed. He pulled Aya towards him and was about to pass the thugs but the thugs stopped them…

"Hey, why don't you just come with us instead of that weak guy that looks lihe doesn't even want to protect you?

Aya went at Souichirou's back as he was scared of the thugs. She looked up to Souichirou [souichirou is 5 inch taller than aya in this story… haha I know he's short]

"Souichirou…"

Souichirou was confuesed why Aya went at his back when he knows that she can protect herself and doesn't even need him to protect her.

"Aya…"

"Souichirou, I'm scared…" [Haha!!! Aya's acting]

"_What? Why the hell" _souichirou whispered to Aya.

"_Just fight them."_ Aya stared at souichirou

"Fine… If you won't let us pass through then I guess I have to fight you…"

"Yeah, like you can beat us…" one of the thugs insulted him.

"Rhhrg…"

"Hey, boy… what about a bet? If you loose, we get the girl."

"And if I win?"

"Hahaha… look, looks like he's willing to give up the girl."

"If you win, you'll never see us here again and we won't be bothering any girl in this neighborhood."

"Mhhhhh…."

"Souichirou…."

"Don't worry Aya, I wont loose… not to these thugs." He whispered to Aya as he looked down to her and smile.

To be cont…. haha... school… you know how it is…


	5. Chapter 5

`Chapter 5 – untitled 2…. Still can't think of a title [how 'bout… protecting the unprotectable or, or, protecting someone who is much stronger than you, or, or, ahhh! I really can't of a title.]

Previously, Souichirou was about to fight the thugs that are niggling Aya.

And now…

"Aya, just stand there and don't move a muscle."  
"Hai…"

Souichirou removed his coat and let Aya hold it. One of the thugs was the one who first attacked. Souichirou dodged his attack and punch him in his abdomen. His blow has landed. [Sorry, I'm not really good at creating a fight scene] The leader of the thugs attacked him at the back but Souichirou knew that so he used the thug that attacked him as a sheild. [You guys knows what happens in a fight right?] Souichirou won the fight and went back at Aya.

"Souichirou…" Aya smiled at him.

"You okay?" Souichirou asked her as he takes his coat from Aya.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm sorry about that, I didn't meat to have caused you trouble."

"It's okay." Souichirou blushed as he thinks _"it's not your fault you're beautiful"_[haha]

"Souichirou?"

"Yeah?'

"Why are you blushung?"

"Nothing…" he replied as we looked up the sky.

"Hmm… pervert…"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"None of your buisness…"

[Sorry, I'm starting to suck in writing stories.]

"Ne, Souichirou…"

"Yeah?"

"You hungry?"

"Kind of, why?"

"You want something to eat?"

"Sure, as long as it's your treat."[Haha]

"Hmmm… fine…."


End file.
